


Lady Midnight: The Final Hearing

by EvilSpider (Evil_Spider)



Series: The End of Heroines [1]
Category: Delta City Heroines (Mr. X)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Superheroine, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Spider/pseuds/EvilSpider
Summary: Lady Midnight pursues a case against a major criminal corporation called “CyberTech” which does not end very well for her.





	Lady Midnight: The Final Hearing

Lady Midnight/Angela Grear is property and creation of Mr. X. 

For those who do not know about the character, if you would like to know have a look at http://www.dangerbabecentral.com/xpage/factsheets/factsheet6.jpg

 

Angela Grear, the beautiful Assistant District Attorney is pursuing a case against a major corporation called “Cybernet Technologies”, shortly known as “CyberTech”. The case has been going on for more than couple of months, and still she was not able to provide any substantial evidence to prove that CyberTech is involved in stealing and selling personal data of everyone, and the judge has given today as the last hearing and the case would be dropped if she fails to provide anything worthy. 

But, today is not going to be like the past 2 months because she now has the proof, thanks to her late night efforts as Lady Midnight, she got the transactions between CyberTech and various rich individuals across the world along with few email communications showing the proof of shared personal data which looks like only data related to females who are no longer in the Delta City. Angela suspected that they could have been kidnapped and sold, but she will have to deal with that later, for now she has to get ready for her final hearing to prove CyberTech guilty. 

While she is getting the documents ready, she heard the door of her office room open. When she turned back towards the door, she met with thick white gas sprayed by a tall man straight into her face. Before she could react the man pushed her onto the table holding his hand over her mouth to stop her for making any noise, the anesthetic he sprayed worked quickly on her due to her Aphrodite Gene weakness and she lost consciousness within seconds.

When she came back to her senses she realized that she is on a couch, still in her own office, her hands are tied together behind her back with some cloth and her ankles are tied together with another cloth. Another piece of cloth is stuffed in her mouth and locked in placed with help of another cloth, stopping her from call for help. She felt some strange sensation between her legs and looked down, she was shocked to see her trousers and panties pulled down and a vibrator stuffed in her pussy with its base visible. 

“Finally, i thought you would never wake up” came a voice, when she turned she saw the same man that she saw just before blacking out. “You are late miss Angela, your final hearing is about to begin, you better get out of the couch and get back to your job, and don’t forget to remove the vibrator hidden in there” he said to the squirming lawyer. He got up and walked with a folder of documents to the door. “Have fun, see you later..” he said walking out of the room. 

As soon as he left the room, the vibrator came to life and started buzzing slowly, she realized he used a remote to start it while he left. She tried to scream for help but nothing but muffled sounds came out of the gag, she hoped her assistant would peek in and help.

“MMPHHHH!”, she moaned as the vibrator increased its speed gradually, her pussy is burning hot and dripping wet. She squirmed on the couch trying to get her hands free, but that only added to her pleasure.

“NAAAAA!”, she screamed as an orgasm began to build. She focused all her energy on getting her hands free, trying not to give into the orgasm building in her. But another increase in the buzzing speed pushed her over the edge.

“AIIIIIIIIII!”, she arched up as she climaxed, she sobbed and rolled on to the floor and screamed again when she realised another orgasm is building, she noticed a bolt extending out from the table and crawled to it. She held her hand up a little using the bolt to cut the cloth binding her hand, she came again before she could get her hands free.

As soon as she got her hands free, she pulled the vibrator out, pulled her panties and trouser up. She checked the clock and realized she had lost half an hour due to that stupid vibrator, and that idiot had taken away the evidence she collected, the hearing was supposed to begin sometime ago. 

When she came out her assistant is nowhere to be found. She ran to the courtroom trying to think of ideas to push for another day and a reason for her delay. When she entered the courtroom, she saw the same tall man that tied her up sitting beside the defense lawyer, “why the hell is this creep here”, she thought to herself.

“Well, looks like the lady of the day is finally here, would you care to explain Angela”, asked the Judge.

“Ahh, i was in the restroom and some idiot locked me in, guess someone wanted to keep away for some reason”, she blurted looking angrily at the tall man.

“I think everyone here smells what you did in there, but now that you are here let’s get this over quickly and you can go back to whatever you were doing in there”, chuckled the Judge, and everyone in the hall laughed, it is only then she realized that she is stinking of her climaxes, she felt humiliated.

“Your Honor, i have collected some transactions and emails regarding few illegal transactions that could prove the CyberTech guilty of selling information, i had the documents ready this morning, but this man broke in AUGHHHHH!! ma office HMMMMM!!!!”, she moaned suddenly as something started vibrating deep in her pussy and her ass.

“AHHH!! AHHHH!! AH!!”, she groaned in pleasure holding a hand on her pussy and tilting her head back. Everyone turned to her in shock.. The Judge looked angrily at her and started shouting at her.

“NAAAAAAA!!!”, she screamed as she was forced to climax yet again, and the vibrations stopped suddenly.. She didn’t know if she was imagining it, but when she saw the judge and whole room looking at her she realized she is doomed. 

“This case is closed”, judge said angrily.

“But, ..”, she tried to say something, but the judge batted his hammer down and shouted, “I am not going to hear anything from you, this case is closed, and as for you Angela, you are suspended for three months and you are to get a therapist to get yourself in control”

Everyone started to leave the court hall, when the tall man came near her and said, “I remember telling you to take out the vibrator hidden inside, seems like you only took care of the one hanging outside, guess luck is on my side..”, he chuckled “By the way, the name is Frank, see you later bitch”, with that he left.

She came out of the crowd humiliated, furious about the public humiliation and his arrogant words, she got in her car and drove home. That bastard tied me up, took my evidence and made me look like a slut to win his case out, he may have escaped the court, but he is not escaping Lady Midnight. I am going to teach this bastard a lesson and put him out of business. Her anger lead her to forget the fact about the reason for her ass and pussy vibrating earlier which could doom her again.


End file.
